Demigods go to the school of stick waving maniacs
by goat99
Summary: my first fanfic so pls don't be to harsh. so here Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico are attending Pig-pimples...oh sorry forgot it was Boar-buggers...no that also wasn't it...umm..whait...HOGWARTS! right how could I forget :) so they go there to help the-boy-who-lived, learn magic, attend the QUAD-wizard tournament and to cause panic to the teachers. det in 4 year. have fun


**so this is my first story so no flames please :) **

**this chapter is basically about Percy enjoying his day in all demigodnishess**

**let me say this as were it DRAMATIC -raises hands in the air for even more DRAMA-**

**when trouble strikes (he annoys Clarisse)**

**will he be able to out smart**

** ...whait...this is Perce were talking about NOT Annabeth...if he starts to think...THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT WILL END! ;)**

**OK to get back to the point so:**

**will he be able to out RUN them**

**but what dos the meaning of thalia the huntress being here **

**and what is the meaning of her and nico NOT fig****hting**

**and Nico SMIELING! (the world as we know it has ended °-°)**

**ok that was that to the DRAMATIC entrance (I just said something with "drama"-something 3 times. I apologize for that)**

**anyhow now to get back to the story:**

**(as a reminder: first fanfic**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> 

**Percy´s POV**

Sometimes I ask myself if the Gods were just made to annoy us halfblooded kids, by ruining our happy, calm and peaceful moments

and replacing them with unforgettable dreams, life threatening wars and really ANNOING quests.

In the life of one of us, that happens about every day, like such:

Annabeth and I, after being a WHOLE YEAR (in demigod ADHD: very long) in San Francisco and camp Juppiter,

we had moved back to champ half-blood to help out here in camp halfblood

(her teaching ancient Greek, me teaching the kids' stuff about the ocean, how to kill a monster with a Gummybear and such so on, you get the point).

Anyhow this August day had started good enough, well as good as you can get when you're a demigod:

9.00 am: wake up

10.00 am: eat breakfast

11.30 am: Annabeth "cough" teaches "cough" ancient Greek, **meaning fall asleep in the first few minuets**

12.00 am: get Clarisse mad

12.01 pm: Run from the Ares-cabin

12.30 pm: keep running from the Ares cabin

12.45 pm: say that you want to eat lunch **(they respect _lunch_)**

13.55 pm: stay as long as you can there **(hey say nothing I needed the rest)**

14.00 pm: run from the Ares-cabin

14.25 pm: apologize to the Ares-cabin and say you´ll make it up with Sword fighting lesson **(Evil grin)**

14.30 pm: teach random kids how to fly a Pegasus

15.30 pm: go canoeing and say hi to the fish

16.00 pm: hang out with Annabeth

16.25 pm: go to the arena and meet up with the Ares-cabin

16.30 pm: _teach_ them sword fighting.

**Meaning: beat them up and say, that they suck**

16.40 pm: run from the Ares-cabin

**wow I just noticed that I run allot...hmm should probably change some things in my life...well anyway:**

But then:

I was running from them, but still insulting the Ares-cabin, when all the sudden Connor stopped me and them.

"Clarisse" he said "Percy is needed at the big house. Chiron wants him there. And he said that it´s urgent"

I looked him thankful in the eyes.

Sure running from an angry cabin with them throwing an endlessly stack weapons at you was fun, but after a while it did get annoying.

Sadly Clarisse didn't buy it:

"As if we would believe you, Connor, after what you did to our cabin" she growled.

I smiled, when I thought how their cabin had looked like.

The pastel pink color, the rainbows and the fluffy decorative bunnies on their cabin walls had just not looked good with their very blood shot and angry faces.

"Come on Clarisse you know that we prank people and not just you guys."

"Yeah but this guy is slippery." she growled while poining at me

What happened next was probably to blame on me:

"well of course I'm slippery, what ya think, son of Poseidon here!"

**yeah not wise**

I guess Clarisse wasn't in the mood for joking,

because she grabbed my wrist, quickly forcing it sideways on to my back and holding it there. As I tried to swat her hand away with my still free one she grabbed that hand, too. Next Clarisse kicked the back of my knee hard, they buckled and I fell on my shins. Then she shoved my shoulders down and my face slammed in to the gravel.

"Ow…Clarisse!" I whined.

She put her mouth right behind my ear and growled in to it:

"next time you're not so easily of the hook, fishy boy."

She stood up, but kept me pinned to the ground with her foot.

**ok just to get the Picture: here am I, Percy Jackson, defeater of to many things and savior of also allot of things (including eating** **4 happymeals before nico would have feed them to the dead) and I get my ass kicked by CLARISSE! ****man I've sunken DEEP!**

Then as if she'd just heard a joke she chuckled.

"Yeah you can have him"

I smiled and was just about to stand up, but then she quickly pushed my head one more time on to the gravel with her combat boot.

"See ya later suckers!"

slowly I got up

"How can your brother Chris still be with her" I marveled, astonished.

Conner answered really smart: "…no clue! Well anyhow Chiron wanted you at the big house and he said that it's urgent, so I´d get there fast. Ok then till later! Bye"

and with that he ran off, probably to cause some mischief with his brother (Travis not Chris).

"Those two will hopefully never change" I thought on my way to the big house.

**-Line break-**

On my way there I saw Nico and Thalia, who were going the exact same way where I was heading, which was really rare.

Well not exactly where they were heading, I estimated that they were headed to the big house,

but that they were standing TOGETHER without fighting, arguing or maiming each other

that was rare.

See, Thalia is the leading the huntresses of Artemis

and they usually only come to the champs in a great need (though even then they didn't like admitting it)

or when they want to kink our butt in "capture the flag"

And Nico...well he is actually seen in champ Jupiter too,

but mostly here,partly because he also lives here,but when he visits us he´s always with Will Solace. (I support Solangelo -writer POV here not Percy´s- :)

**Com to think of it I would have to remind/threat Solace not to hurt my cousin**

but the freaky thing is that most of the time he´s spotted with solace he. is. **smiling**.

Now fellow demigods there are a couple rules if you see Nico smile: **(invented by: Thalia and Percy)**

1 Be happy for him, for when he smiles there is always **(sometimes hidden)** a reason

2 Run

3 Run, because the fact that you saw the world's scariest demigod smile is just an overload to all your senses

4 Run as fast and as far as you can away from him. For if he is truly happy… ,than somewhere, someone will be very, very, VERY sad

5 Do NOT in any way mention it to other people, he will hunt you down then torture you and when he lost his fun he´ll kill you (even in front of the hole world's population)

But for a matter of fact allot of people have seen him smiling, gods forbid even laughing, so I´ll bet Will helped a bit and is making him happy

**so much for my plan for scaring the guy, ...darn**

Now to get back to the point:

He and Thalia were heading to the big house,

but they had not jet noticed me.

An evil grin spread across my face and I rubbed my hands even more evilly together,

this would be fun.

I mean when do you have such a chance to surprise, and maybe humiliate, your cousins?

I quickly thought of a plan. **Yes I know I THOUGHT -**that's proof: the world as we know it is over-

I snuck up behind them,

raised my hand and formed a water ball that slowly started to grow to the sky,

that was designed so that it would keep pouring water down on them for at least half a minute,

but not drizzle no I mean really bucket pouring.

I noticed that the champers were looking at them, the water and me waiting for my move,

some of them were even making bets, passing money.

I also noticed that Thalia and Nico were feeling something was up,

because she was tapping her watch, or her shield aegis

and he was reaching for his Saigon iron sword.

It was now or never, I thought and anyhow I was beginning to feel tired of wheeling so much water for so long.

I breathed in and when I exhaled I let the water loose.

Immediately the water fell down, the burden that was keeping it up had vanished, and they both fell on their knees under the water pressure.

By the time the water had stopped spilling on to them **(f****ull 48 seconds)**

they were more than soaking wet, lying on the floor due the pressure and coughing, because of the water.

And of course I was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Your faces…!"

was the only thing that I could bring out between all the laughs.

Then Thalia turned slowly around to me

and despite that she was dripping wet and her hair was not sticking up like normally,

she had a murderous look in her eyes.

Immediately my smile melted and my brain could just process: "oh no"

before she yelled:

**_"PERSEUS JACKSON!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun DUUUN!<strong>

**Oh no what will Thalia and Nico do to stupid little Percy? **

**be mad at him (defiantly)**

**scare him (duh)**

**chase him (duh)**

**attack him (well DUH)**

**-brain think what could they do to him-**

**torture him (got to think about it)**

**kill him (maby, ...no spoliers ;) )**

**anyhow hope you liked it **

**this chapter was only to be something like a prologue and yet a chapter**

**oh right be for I forget pls review **

**(ill try to update soon only if you guys want but I don't know cos I have ALLOT °_° of school stuff to do,...but if u guys want,..sure ill try)**


End file.
